If Only We'd Known
by songbirdflies
Summary: It wasn't enough that Peter had taken his friends, Remus didn't even have the memories for they all had Peter in them , they were all tinged with a bitter sweetness, but that didn't stop Remus remembering. T is a precation for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Review please. This is just the prologue, the chapters get longer and happier after this, I promise. _

_**Disclaimer(for all chapters):**__ I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to JK Rowling._

It was the memories that haunted Remus that hurt the most. The way they'd accepted Peter and how he'd betrayed them. How Peter had hurt them. How they'd accepted him. How they'd helped him, protected him, cared for him. It wasn't enough that Peter had taken his friends, Remus didn't even have the memories for they all had Peter in them, they were all tinged with a bittersweetness, but that didn't stop Remus remembering. If only they'd known. They wouldn't have become friends with him, none of this would have happened. Remus played the memories over again in his head. From the beginning, all the memories of when they were friends, of when they had no clue Peter was the traitor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1, I'm going to try and update every MONDAY, but at the moment I've got three or four chapters nearly ready so I'll put them up pretty soon, please review. Oh and this story's mainly going to be focusing on Remus as I feel he's the most interesting character because of his lycanthropy. _

The platform was alive with sound. Hundreds of children and parents all talking and laughing and smiling. Parents kissing children goodbye. All families were alike but this year there were some that were different. The first family that was different was a first at Hogwarts. This year Hogwarts would have its first werewolf.

"Okay, Remus make sure you remember to go to Madame Pomfrey on the full moon."

"Yes mum" Said Remus looking around at all the people on the platform. He'd never seen so many people in one place before. One family caught his eye. They didn't seem to be doing tearful goodbyes like everyone else. There was a tall dark-haired boy standing silently by his mother and father, no words were exchanged they were just standing in silence together. Then Remus saw the father say something to the son but he couldn't hear, he was too far away.

Sirius hated his family. All of them. They were all pure-blood and very fussy about mixing with muggle-borns and blood traitors when he couldn't care less about blood status. In fact he did care- he hated all pure-bloods.

"Now make sure you're in Slytherin. And make sure you mix with the right people. Don't become friends with any mudbloods."

"Yes father" But Sirius was lying, he wanted to make friends with a muggle-born just to annoy his father. He wished he was one of the other families he could see all over the platform. There was family that caught his eye. A boy about his age with a cheeky grin and his parents laughing and smiling. If he was part of that family, he'd be very happy.

James was impatient to go. He loved his parents but he wanted to go to Hogwarts.

"Make sure you don't get in trouble James" His mum said. His dad and James looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh who am I kidding, try not to get caught James." His dad winked.

"That reminds me..." His mum sighed. He pulled a package out from his coat.

"Open it on the train. It'll help you stay out of trouble."

"Now go get on the train. I can tell you're desperate." James laughed.

"Have you got enough money to buy something to eat on the train?"

"Yes mum." James knew he was lucky to have such nice parents. And his parents weren't making a massive fuss over him like another family he could see. The mum was crying and hugging her son who looked very uncomfortable.

"Mum, calm down . I'll write."

"My baby, my little baby's growing up. Oh Petey, I'll miss you."

"Yeah" Peter was very uncomfortable and was looking around the platform for other first years. He saw a greasy haired boy dressed in shabby robes glaring at his father.

"I'm getting on the train now. Bye mum." Said Severus.

"Bye. Tobias aren't you going to say goodbye to your son."

"What like he's saying goodbye to me"

"He's your son. Can't you stop arguing for once."

"He's desperate to get away"

"I don't blame him."

"Yeah I'm going to see Lily now." Severus walked over to Lily waiting a little way away as she said goodbye to her parents and sister. He was glad to get away from his parents who were forever arguing.

"Bye mum, bye dad, bye Tuney." Petunia sniffed and turned away. Lily's mum pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't worry about her she'll come around." Her mum whispered. The train whistle blew and everyone scrambled to get onto the train.

_What did you think. This chapter was just introducing the main characters, so there'll be more storyline next chapter. Review please._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter two. Some of the dialogue in the compartment is from the books (which I don't own the rights to only the book) but my friend was borrowing the book( I'm trying to get her into Harry Potter), so it's from memory so it's not word for word. Read and review please._

As Sirius looked for a compartment he was hoping to find the boy he'd seen on the platform. He seemed a nice guy. Sirius hoped he was a first year too. Sirius found him in the corner of a compartment with a red-haired girl and a greasy-haired hook-nosed boy talking together, not really including the boy with glasses.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No not at all, I'm James Potter." The boy said.

"Sirius" Said Sirius not offering a surname. He was rather embarrassed about being a Black. The red-haired girl seemed to be sobbing quietly.

"This is it, we're off to Hogwarts. You better be in Slytherin." The other boy said.

" Who wants to be in Slytherin. I think I'd leave if I was put in Slytherin. Wouldn't you." James said to Sirius

"All my family have been in Slytherin." Sirius said glumly.

"Blimey, I thought you seemed okay."

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where you going if you've got the choice?"

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart." The greasy-haired boy snorted.

"Well if you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

"Where you going seeing as you're neither" Sirius sent. The red-haired girl glared at them.

"Come on Severus let's go."

"See ya Snivellus." James and Sirius called. James continued staring at the door after they had gone.

"I'm going to marry her." He said dreamily.

"You don't even know her name." Sirius pointed out.

"I hope she's in Gryffindor." Sirius sighed, he hoped James wasn't going to go on about the girl all train journey.

"That reminds me" James said suddenly. He showed Sirius the package. "I don't know whats in it, my dad said it'll keep me out of trouble."

"Cool, open it" Sirius said eagerly. James ripped it open and stared as a silvery cloak fell to the ground. The boys gaped at it.

"So cool." Sirius whispered.

"An invisibility cloak" James said awestruck.

"Just think of all the pranks we can pull without getting caught"

"This year is going to be awesome." The compartment door opened, James quickly stuffed the cloak into his pocket. Lucius Malfoy stood in the door with Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange and a few other Slytherins.

"There's no other compartments free on the train. So you need to leave so we have someone to sit." Lucius sneered.

"Sorry the compartments full" James smirked. Bellatrix laughed.

"Does the ickle first year want to fight sixth and seventh year Slytherins."

"No the "ickle first year" wants you to leave him alone"

"Come on James, let's just find another compartment." Said Sirius knowing the consequences of fighting with Bellatrix.

"Bye bye ickle first years." Said Bellatrix as Sirius and James left. Sirius was relieved that Bellatrix hadn't noticed him. Too busy with looking good in front of Rodolphus, he thought.

The boys looked for another compartment of first years to sit with.

_What do you think. The ending isn't very good, sorry Review please. If you favourite, review please._


	4. Chapter 4

_All four Marauders are in this chapter YAY! Hope you like it-review please._

Remus found one of the few empty compartments on the train and sat in the corner by himself. He was excited but nervous. So nervous. He didn't think he'd be able to come and was thrilled when Dumbledore let him. But he was worried about someone finding out. About him having to leave. Remus was quite a shy boy, he'd never really mixed with children before. His condition made it impossible for him to go to a Muggle school and wizards and witches didn't want him around their children. He didn't blame them though. He knew he was a monster. He accepted it after years. He had seen the trouble he had caused to his parents. Had seen how they spent every penny they had on finding a cure. Even though it was impossible.

The compartment door flung open. Two raven-haired boys ran in and threw themselves down on the seats.

"You don't mind do you?" The taller one said. Remus was looking at them with wide-eyes. He shook his head and looked down at his book.

"I'm Sirius, future Gryffindor" The boy said.

"And I'm James Potter, also future Gryffindor." The shorter one with glasses said. Remus looked at them wondering why they wanted to talk to him. They were obviously rich and he obviously wasn't. They both seemed the type of people who could be friends with anyone and he wasn't. So why did they wanted to be friends with him? But Remus didn't see what they saw. He didn't see the kind looking boy in the shabby robes with the eyes that seemed to be trying to smile. He didn't see how he looked clever, but also to those who could recognise fellow mischief makers an air of trouble. But he could get away with it. He didn't see how he looked like someone who would be friends with anyone as long as they wanted him. All Remus saw was the monster.

"Remus Lupin."

"What house do you want to be in?" Sirius barked.

"Er... I don't really mind just not Slytherin." Remus hadn't really considered houses before. He didn't care as long as he was accepted. But the Slytherins wouldn't accept a werewolf.

"Good. Because if you were a Slytherin we couldn't be friends."

"Not all Slytherins are bad. If you were in Slytherin we could still be friends." James said.

"But it would be best if you were in Gryffindor." Sirius insisted. Remus made up his mind that he wanted to be a Gryffindor. At that moment a pudgy, short little boy ran in panting.

"Is it alright if I sit here? Slytherins are after me."

"Sure" James agreed.

"Wait, name and what house you want to be in?" Sirius insisted.

"Peter Pettigrew and Gryffindor, I guess.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The lady looked into the compartment. Sirius looked hungrily at the trolley. Between him and James they bought almost the whole trolley.

"You didn't want anything did you?" Said Sirius looking at Remus.

"No."

"Oh you should it's very good." Sirius answered.

"Here have some chocolate." James chucked a few chocolate frogs at Remus and Peter.

"Thanks" Remus said as he caught the chocolate frogs.

" I hope we're all in Gryffindor!" Said James excitedly as they got closer to Hogwarts. "Because then we can all be best friends in the dorm together." The other three wanted to be in Gryffindor more than ever at the prospect of being friends together, of being dorm mates and being together forever. For Peter he wanted to be friends with Sirius and James because they seemed popular and able to defend him from the Slytherins. For Remus he just wanted friends, friends who wouldn't judge him, who would always be there for him when he needed it. For Sirius he wanted to be friends with James because in the few hours they had been friends he knew they would have lots in common, they would have fun together and James could be the family he'd never had. As they entered Hogwarts all four felt nervous because the Sorting could break them apart forever.

_Review please, even if you didn't like it. I'd like to know what you think. If you favourite the story review please :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Next chapter as promised. Review please. Tell me what you think?_

"What does the sorting involve?" Peter said nervously.

"Dunno" Said Sirius. Minerva McGonagall lead them into the hall, where on a three-legged stool lay a tattered, old hat. Then to the first-years astonishment the hat began to sing.

"Old as I appear to be,

My mind is ever young,

I was Godric Gryffindors' idea,

They were arguing when up he sprung,

"I have an idea" said he,

I'll but my brains into this hat,

And he shall sort instead of me,

They all agreed and that was that, and so was born the sorting hat,

I'll tell you where you belong,

You can't hide anything from me,

I'll look inside your head,

And find out where you're meant to be,

Maybe Ravenclaw is where you'll find your friends,

Wit and brains are valued there,

Fair Ravenclaw was a clever lass,

Talent like hers is rare,

So maybe Hufflepuff is where you're meant to be,

Dear Hufflepuff valued loyalty above all,

Friends found there, are friends forever,

Hufflepuffs are never cruel.

But if not there maybe Gryffindor is your home,

Gryffindor brave was the strongest man in the land,

Gryffindor are strong, brave and true,

Don't worry if that's not for you, because on the other hand,

Slytherin could be where you belong,

Cunning, sly and sneaky, and I'm barely getting started

Slytherin used his talents to get what he wanted,

Though worry not, those who are faint-hearted,

I shall find a spot for you,

I have never failed yet,

But try me on, let me see,

Everyone belongs somewhere,

So do not fret"

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. All they had to do was try on the hat.

"Sirius Black" McGonagall called. Sirius winked at James before sitting on the stool. The hat was barely on his head before calling.

"GRYFFINDOR!" There was a moment of shock. A Black in Gryffindor? But then applause broke out at the Gryffindor table.

"Amelia Bones"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Julie Caduim"

"RAVENCLAW!""

"Lily Evans"

"GRYFFINDOR!" James cheered loudly before getting a glare from Lily. It wasn't long before Remus heard his name.

"Remus Lupin." Remus walked over to the stool shakily.

"_Well, well, a werewolf, haven't had one of them before."_

"_Gryffindor please"_ Remus thought.

"_Why do you want to be in Gryffindor."_

"_I want to be with my friends"_

"_Friends are important Remus, but sometimes you have to stand up to them, they wouldn't hate you for it. _GRYFFINDOR!_"_

Remus went happily over to the Gryffindor table next to Sirius.

"Well done mate, now we just have to hope James and Peter are with us"

"James Potter"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES!" Sirius yelled. James sat next to Sirius.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Black?" he said in a accusatory tone.

"It's not something I'm proud of is it."

"Fair point, Petey's up."

"Peter Pettigrew" The hat stayed on Peters' head for a long time before finally announcing

"GRYFFINDOR!" The three boys cheered.

"Severus Snape" James and Sirius booed.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled almost as soon as the hat touched his head. James and Sirius booed louder. Remus tried shushing them but it didn't work. Oh, well he thought tucking into the feast.

_Do you know how hard it is writing a sorting hat song? Sorry if it's bad it was the best I could do._ _Review please._


	6. Chapter 6

_I know I have been TERRIBLE at updating the last few weeks, Sorry! But I was ill and then the internet went all funny but I have managed to put the chapter up :D And I will hopefully be better from now on :D_

Remus lay down in bed, he'd try and get to sleep early, he thought, after all the first day was sure to be tiring. The others all had the same idea.

"Are you all going to go straight to sleep on the first night?" James asked.

Well almost all of them...

"If we're going to share a room for the next seven years we should get to know each other!"

"HOW!" Sirius asked excitedly. Remus groaned and sat up. Goodbye sleep.

"Well, first we have to promise that what happens in the dorm stays in the dorm."

"Okay..." Remus warily agreed.

"YEAH!" Sirius loud as always.

"I promise" Peter said quietly.

"So how'd we get to know each other then!" Sirius asked bouncing up and down on the bed.

"We'll organise a prank!"

"YES!"

"I don't know guys, we don't want to get expelled on the first day." Remus pointed out.

"Don't worry, I have THIS!" James pulled out the invisibility cloak with a flourish.

"Is that an invisibility cloak?" Peter asked awestruck.

"Yes it is!" James said proudly. "If we use this we won't get caught!"

"Fine" Remus agreed with a feeling he'd regret it later.

"So now we need a plan!" James said.

"We don't know enough magic to do a prank though."

"Exactly Peter, this is a bad idea."

"I have an idea..." Said Sirius.

"Oh dear..." Remus and Peter said at the same time.

"I have some dungbombs in my trunk."

"Lame" James said.

"Wait, it gets better. So we sneak them into Snivellus' bag and they go off, and he smells and it looks like they're his and went of accidently and he gets in trouble."

"It's still a bit lame. We need something that will show the school we are pranking GENIUSES!"

"Well, you come up with an idea then..." James frowned in concentration. Suddenly Remus spoke up.

"I know a few spells that I practised at home... I could turn the Slytherins robes different colours."

"YES!" Sirius punched the air.

"Turn them pink!" James cheered.

"But turn the girls robes a different colour, they like pink."

"Well thought out Petey" Sirius praised. Peter blushed.

"Turn the girls robes orange..." James said.

"Yeah its sorted. Remus will do that tomorrow at breakfast and try and make the spell last, Remus. And we'll cause a distraction with the dungbombs to give you time to do it." Sirius said.

"So can we go to sleep now?" Remus asked yawning. Silence fell in the dorm as they all drifted off to sleep.

_Reviews very welcome :D, Please review _


End file.
